Storm Chargers
by Lily Hanson
Summary: ONESHOT: Kaylee and Kelly have always been friends. How did it happen? Where did it happen? When did it happen? How were they in the same spot at the same time? It's all in here.


_Author's Note:_ You guys seemed to love seeing Kelly appear, so I came up with this little oneshot about her and Kaylee. Let me know what you think. I'll be glad to do more (once the Kelly bunnies start biting).

**Disclaimer:** Kaylee = mine, Mr. Hanson = mine (ish I mean Tori did have a father I just made him alive), Ryan Holloway = mine (ish same as Mr. Hanson). Everything else = NOT MINE!

* * *

Kaylee held her father's hand tight as she walked into a sport's store. She and her family had just recently moved to Blue Bay Harbour and the Hanson parents were trying to get their daughters to blend in with the other townsfolk. The residents of Blue Bay found that extreme sports were the most important thing, possibly even higher that education. In the weeks the Hansons had moved, they noticed quite a few sports.

Surfing was one of them, but Mrs. Hanson had been fond of that sport since she was a child, and had already planned on teaching her daughters of the great water sport. Both Tori and Kaylee had taken a great interest in it, and Mrs. Hanson was happy to know she would have something to pass on to both girls.

There was also motocross, but Mr. Hanson refused to teach his daughters that dangerous sport until they were older, much older.

The other, most common sport was skateboarding. Tori didn't seem interested in it in the slightest, but Kaylee had been watching the skaters in the past few days, and Mr. Hanson decided today was the day he was going to buy his five year old her first skateboard.

The store was called Storm Charger's, and it was relatively empty. Not that it was a bad thing. It was about midday, and this was when all the Blue Bay athletes were out under the sun.

A man walked up to the father and daughter, offering his hand.

"Hello, and welcome to Storm Chargers," he greeted them. "The name's Ryan Holloway and I'm the owner."

"Hi," Mr. Hanson smiled, shaking the man's hands, which felt rough do to the many years of fixing up dirt bikes and skateboards, and waxing surfboards.

"I haven't seen you in this small town, are you new here?" Ryan asked.

"Just move here late June," Mr. Hanson nodded. "My wife and I noticed that this town was concentrated on sports, and we decided to get the girls in on it before they fell out of the loop. You know how hard it can be for some kids to adjust."

"Tell me about it," Ryan laughed, shaking his head as he turned to the counter, where a red head, a little older than Kaylee, was seated. "I've got two kids of my own. My boy, Jack's at home with the wife, and over there is my youngest, Kelly."

"I've got two girls," Mr. Hanson smiled, pushing Kaylee forward slightly. The young blonde held onto his hand nervously as she was introduced. "My oldest is in the water with her mother, and this is my baby girl, Kaylee. She's getting her first skateboard today."

Ryan knelt down before Kaylee and offered his hand to shake. Kaylee looked up at her father, before taking her finger out of her mouth and shaking Ryan's hand.

"Hey there, Kaylee," Ryan smiled, using a gentler tone for the little girl. "You have a very nice name."

"Thank you," Kaylee answered nervously, hugging her dad's leg at this point.

"You know, I have a little girl who's all alone by the counter. Maybe you can go ask her if she wants to show you all the funny helmets we have in the back."

Kaylee looked over at the red head and shook her head. She noticed that Kelly was much older than she was, and was slightly intimidated by her.

"Aw, she doesn't bite," Ryan laughed, reaching out to take Kaylee's hand. "And you know what's special? Her name sounds a lot like yours."

"It does?" Kaylee asked, speaking up for the first time, but not without looking at her father first.

"Yeah," Ryan nodded. "Your name is Kaylee, right? Well, her name is Kelly."

"Cool," Kaylee whispered.

Ryan stood back up, holding onto Kaylee's hand as he called his daughter over. Kelly jumped down from the counter and stood by her father as she looked down at Kaylee.

"Kelly, sweetheart, why don't you show little Kaylee around the store while her father and I find her the perfect skateboard."

"Okay," Kelly nodded, smiling at Kaylee. She and Kaylee walked back to the counter, before the red head turned over to Kaylee. "I'm Kelly, my daddy owns this store."

"Kaylee," Kaylee whispered. "I'm five."

"I'm nine," Kelly said.

"You're a big kid!" Kaylee smiled, finally finding her true nature. Just by the tone this big kid was using, she knew Kelly wasn't someone to fear. At the same time she wasn't totally comfortable around her without her older sister there with her.

Then again, her older sister was still the same age she was. Kaylee had just turned five in May, a little over a month ago, and Tori was still waiting for September to turn six. Kaylee had always thought that Tori was the oldest and most courageous person she knew (other than her parents), so to meet someone older was still a little weird for the girl.

"You're a big kid too," Kelly said. "When you turn five, you're a big kid, because you go to school."

"I'm not a big kid," Kaylee frowned. "I'm the baby of the family."

"That doesn't mean you're not a big kid," Kelly smirked. "I'm the baby too, but you called me a big kid."

"You have a sister too?" Kaylee asked. The reason she assumed Kelly had a big sister was because every time someone would tell her she was the baby, they would explain that it was because she had an older sister. She didn't know it worked the same with older brothers.

"Nope, I have a brother," Kelly answered. "He's fun to tease."

"I like to pick on my sister too!" Kaylee grinned.

"I like you, Kaylee," Kelly smiled, grabbing a green helmet for the blonde and putting it on her head. "Wanna be friends?"

"Yeah," Kaylee nodded happily, pushing the top of her helmet up so she could see.

"You can be my little sister, okay?" Kelly stated. "I've always wanted one."

"I have a big sister though," Kaylee frowned.

"Well... maybe you can have two now," Kelly suggested. "I know lots of people who have two big sisters. It's not weird."

"Okay then,' Kaylee smiled, hugging her new friend. "You can be my new big sister."

Kaylee then stood on her tip-toes (because the high difference between a five and nine year old is already huge, imaging short five year old with an average height nine year old... wow) and whispered to Kelly.

"But don't tell Tori," she started. "She might get jealous."

"Is Tori your sister?" Kelly asked.

"Yep," Kaylee nodded. "And I love her."

"I don't like my brother that much," Kelly frowned. "He picks on me."

"My sister picks on me too!"

"Kayl whale! C'mere for a second. Let's see if this board is good for you! It's got a duck on the bottom!" Mr. Hanson called.

"Kayl whale?" Kelly laughed.

"No making fun of my name!" Kaylee frowned.

"No, I like it," Kelly smiled. "My daddy calls me Kel-Bel."

"Daddies are weird," Kaylee stated as she walked over with her father, holding Kelly's hand.

"Yep," Kelly agreed.

Ryan saw the two girls walking together, hand in hand, with smiles on their faces, and turned to his customer.

"It looks like I'll be seeing a lot more of you, dude," he said, pointing to the five and nine year old.

"And why's that?" Mr. Hanson frowned.

"Our daughters hit it off pretty well," Ryan said. "It's not often you'll see girls with such an age difference get along."

"I think this is the start of a long friendship, eh Kayl?" Mr. Hanson said as Kaylee walked up to him, taking his hand and never letting go of Kelly's. "Do you like Kelly?"

"She's my friend!" Kaylee smiled.

"Good to hear," Mr. Hanson was truly happy for his daughter. When his and his wife decided to move to another town, he was afraid the girls were going to have a hard time making new friends, so he was always encouraging them to try and talk to other kids. Now that Kaylee made one, she might start branching off.

But really, all that mattered was that she have one true friend, one that would be there through everything. If Kelly was that one girl, then he was fine with it just being Kaylee and Kelly.

Even if the names were going to be confusing.


End file.
